In battery modules for electric automobiles and hybrid automobiles, a plurality of cells having positive and negative electrode terminals are arranged in a row. In such a battery module, a positive electrode terminal (positive terminal) and a negative electrode terminal (negative terminal) are connected by a connection member such as a bus bar, so that the plurality of cells is electrically connected.
In order to electrically connect a plurality of cells, for example, a battery wiring module as described in JP 2011-8955A is used.